


A jamais perdu

by Orlya



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlya/pseuds/Orlya
Summary: Dans un souffle tremblant, mon cœur parle, le stylo gratte le papier.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A jamais perdu

**Author's Note:**

> One shot... Écrit un jour de déprime. Je suis désolé...c'est triste.  
> Mais à une fin heureuse, si on l'appelle comme ça.

Assis par terre le dos appuyer contre le pied de lit…lit qu’aurait du représenter beaucoup ce soir… lit qui aurait du être témoin d'un amour, qui exister hier enfin je le croyais… Ma stèle placée a côté de moi, papier en main pour accueillir mes mots, qui partiront en feu vers lui… 

Je m’épanche une dernière fois…la toute dernière fois. 

Dans un souffle tremblant, mon cœur parle, le stylo gratte le papier. 

_Mon amour,_

_Je t’ai tout donné...tout ce que j’était et tout ce qu’il faisait parti de moi…mes doutes…mes secrets._

_J’ai tant perdu pour toi…tu m'as dis plusieurs fois que tu serais toujours la pour moi…alors où est tu ? Où est tu ce soir ?_

_Je t’ai tout donné et tu as tout pris..._

_Mais maintenant, ce soir…tu me redonnes tout...t’essuyant les mains…_

_Comme si ce n’était que poussière._

_Comme si ce n’était rien, balayant notre vie ensemble…notre amour._

_Tu me le redonne comme si ce que je t’avais mis dans tes mains ne valait rien._

_Le cœur que je t’ai donné, n’est plus celui que tu m’as rendu, il est entaché...meurtri de tes mots d’amour, de tes je t’aime qui étaient faux, maintenant je le sais, hier j’y croyais encore mais ce soir..._

_Je t’ai donné mon cœur avec tous ce que j’avais et tout ce que j’étais..._

_Tu me l’as rendu, déchiré, brisé, piétiné..._

_Tout ce que je voulais était le tien en retour, mais ton cœur ne m’a jamais appartenu, il était destiné à quelqu'un d’autre et ça depuis le début._

_Je te rends tout, je te rends ta liberté._

_Cette liberté que tu voulais retrouver…_

_J'ai repris la mienne aujourd’hui quand tu m’as laissé, abandonner là à l’autel...tu n’es même pas venu, tu m’as laissé...seul dans mon costume de marié._

_J’ai déjà tout perdu pour toi, ma famille...mon devoir. Je n’avais plus que toi._

_Le cœur en miette alors que toi, tu t’enfuit la retrouver... Parce que c’est ça Magnus, tu es parti la retrouver ?_

_Tu m’as abandonner à l’autel pour elle ? Elle qui nous à fait tant de mal par le passé, elle qui t’as tant fait souffrir, elle qui t’as briser le cœur._

_J’espère qu’elle sera te garder et qu’elle prendra soin de ce cœur cette fois-ci. Tu sais que je l’aurais fait Magnus…prendre soin de ton cœur…par l'Ange, je l’aurais fait._

_Elle m’a tout pris, celle qui sait apparemment te donner ce que je ne peux pas t’apporter._

_Tu étais mon tout Magnus et tu le savais...tu étais tout pour moi, mon monde…ma vie entière._

_Je voulais te donner du temps pour que tu reviennes vers moi, mais je sais que tu ne le feras jamais, tu ne me reviendra pas._

_J’aurais juste voulu que tu me le dises au lieu de m’avoir mené jusqu’au bout...de m’avoir fait croire que tu m’aimais, de m’avoir fait croire en mes rêves, mes rêves de famille, la famille que je voulais avec toi, après avoir perdu la mienne pour toi, tu es devenu ce que j’avais le plus cher._

_Te rends-tu compte Magnus que tu m’as brisé ?_

_Te rends-tu compte que maintenant je ne suis plus le même ?_

_Te rends-tu compte que les néphilims n’aime qu’une fois ?_

_Te rends-tu compte que le cœur que je t’ai donné est mort ce soir ?_

_Tu as plus d’une vie encore devant toi, moi je n’en avais qu’une. J’aurais espéré que tu en prennes juste une vie pour moi...pour faire semblant de continuer à m’aimer jusqu’à la fin...jusqu’à MA fin._

_Elle aurait pu attendre un peu...50 ou 60 ans ce n’est pas grand-chose pour elle...ou pour toi._

_Je ne te demandais qu’une goutte d’eau dans ta vie immortelle juste pour moi, pour me donner ce que moi je t’ai donné, pour me donner la vie que je voulais. La vie qu’on avait rêver tout les deux un soir…un soir après que l’on ai fait l’amour._

_Te rappelles-tu de soir là mon amour?_

_Moi, je me rappelles de tes mots qui maintenant me font tellement souffrir…_

_« Alexander, tu verras on y arrivera mon amour…tu n’as pas avoir peur, je suis là et je le serait toujours…je serai toujours à tes côtés… »_

_« On aura des enfants, une belle maison, bientôt on regardera nos enfants courir…rire…et on les aimera… »_

_Que de beaux mensonges…tu m’as menti._

_Je me retrouve seul maintenant, seul dans la chambre qui aurait dû être le lieu où tu aurais dû m’aimé toute la nuit en tant que mari._

_Je suis désolé Magnus, parce que je le suis...je laisse rien derrière moi, tu es tous ce que je laisse…j’espère que tu me pleureras…si ce n’est pas le cas, alors tans pis, je n’aurait été qu’un sombre idiot, un idiot qui a cru à tes belles paroles…qui a cru en ton amour._

_Rejoindre Max est là où je vais maintenant, le seul qui ne m’a pas rejeté...là où je vais mon cœur sera apaisé._

_Il n y’a pas de retour en arrière cette fois ci, il n’y aura pas de « on discute ou ça va aller, on peut surmonter ça… »_

_Non…Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière pas pour moi._

_Tu ne me sauveras pas…pas cette fois, la rune mortelle que je m’apprête à tracée est incassable. Cette rune m’emmènera là où j’ai besoin d’aller maintenant...mon cœur mort ne survivra pas au jour qui se lève, un jour sans toi à mes côtés._

_Je souffre tellement, la douleur que tu m’infliges n’est rien à côté de ce que j’ai ressenti quand ma famille m’a rejeté comme un moins que rien. Les mots de Jace… la gifle de ma mère quand je lui ai annoncer notre mariage, la colère d’Isabelle font pâle figure à ce que je ressent maintenant. Est-ce qu’ils s’en douter que tu allais me faire ça ? Est-ce qu’ils ont essayer de m’avertir que tu allais me faire souffrir ?_

_Je ne regrette pas notre temps ensemble, je ne regrette pas d’avoir tout abandonner pour toi…même si maintenant je devrais regretter mais non, je ne regrette pas tout ses moments même si ils ont étaient faux._

_Je ne regrette pas de t’avoir aimer Magnus._

_Tu mérites l’amour parce que même si je ne suis pas celui qui a su te le donné, je veux toujours que tu sois heureux...c’est toujours ce que j’ai voulu._

_J’aurais aimé que tu sois à moi parce que j’ai toujours été à toi…Magnus, toujours._

_Je t’aime tant mon amour..._

_Tu le sais que ce n’est pas un au revoir Magnus…mais un adieu…_

_Je te laisse ici…moi je vais la où ça ira mieux pour moi… où je ne ressentirait plus rien._

_Avec tout l’amour que j’ai pour toi…_

_Sois heureux._

_Alexander._

Magnus Bane essaie d’essuyer ses joues...de refouler ses sanglots. 

Sa gorge enflammer de ses cris, ses larmes qui coulent en même temps que son khôl. 

Magnus Bane regarde à travers ses larmes Camille assise devant lui, les yeux rieurs et terriblement cruelle. Elle lui a lu le message de feu qui lui était destiné...comme elle lirait le journal. 

Son corps se débattant… 

Magnus Bane attaché sur sa chaise regarde la femme qui a lui a tout pris ce soir, il la regarde même si ces mains sont attachées, sa bouche peut encore utiliser sa magie. 

Arrêtant de bouger, il la regarde un instant. Cette femme qui l’a aimer par le passé, cette femme qui l’a enlever plutôt le jour de son mariage … alors qu’il se rendait rejoindre son futur mari. 

Il pense à Alexander qui croit maintenant qu’il ne l’a jamais aimer. Il est parti avec cette pensée de lui… avec cette souffrance, il est parti…parti.. 

Il regarde cette femme horrible lui rire cruellement au visage, elle se régale de la souffrance qu’elle vient d’engendrer. Elle lui dit que maintenant, ce n’est plus qu’eux, comme ça l’a toujours était. 

Mais, il ne veux pas vivre dans un monde si Alexander n’est plus là, il ne veux pas vivre avec la pensée que son amour est parti… non il ne vivra pas ainsi…pas sans lui. 

Alors, il fait appel à sa magie… 

« _Magia, da mortem: date salus, adiungere, expectat, alteram partem, quaeso animam meam a unum atque unicum ure sata tulit quae a me torqueas in requiem eius_ __.._.» _chante Magnus dans un murmure en regardant Camille droit dans les yeux. 

_(Magie, donne-moi la mort, donne-moi le salut, laisse-moi rejoindre celui qui m'attend de l'autre côté, celui pour qui je veux mourir, prend ma vie, laisse-moi rejoindre mon seul et unique amour. Brule celle qui m’a tout_ _pris,_ _tourmente la dans son repos éternel_ _)_

Camille criante de rage regarde les yeux de Magnus s’éteindre alors qu’un sourire dessine le visage de Magnus alors que son dernier souffle touche le visage de Camille. 

Camille n’aura pas de repos éternel, elle est maudit par la magie de Magnus, son repos éternel sera tourmenter par la vison de ce qui a unit le couple, leur amour…elle verra Magnus et Alexander faire l’amour de leur première fois a la dernière nuit qu’ils ont eu ensemble…la nuit d'hier. Elle verra le couple s’avouer leur amour dans leurs mots, leurs gestes et ce inlassablement. Elle ne connaitra pas le repos. 

Elle sent son corps bruler de l’intérieur faisant bouillir son sang froid et glaciale. Elle explose dans un hurlement en tas de cendre et de fumée. 

Sa magie s’éteignant, elle envoie une dernière impulsion pour annoncer son extinction aux sorciers. 

Catarina le retrouvera toujours assis enchaîné sur la chaise…dans son costume de marié, elle retrouvera aussi le message de feu d’Alexander et les cendres de Camille. 

Elle ira à Alicante mettre des fleurs sur la tombe d’Alexander, elle déposera sur le lieu de son repos éternel le charme Omamori que Magnus garder toujours sur lui et déposera sur la tombe de Magnus, une flèche du carquois d’Alexander. 

Elle unira les défunts, les mariant lors de la cérémonie de deuil, elle leur a donné ce qu’ils voulaient tous les deux. 

Parce que Magnus n’aurait pas raté le jour qu’il a attendu pendant tant de siècle…le jour de son unique mariage avec le seul amour de sa longue vie. 

Elle gravera avec sa magie, ses mots sur leurs tombes. 

**_Magnus et Alexander mari et mari uni dans la mort, uni_ ** **** **_au-delà de la vie._ ** ****

**_Accorde à ceux dont l’amour est inconditionnel_ ** **_la chance_ ** **_de s’aimer._ **

**_Dans le repos éternel que vous puissiez_ ** **_trouver votre paix et vous_ ** **_retrouvez._ ** ****

...

« On se retrouvera toujours mon ange » 

« Oui mon amour…même ici on se retrouvera toujours… » 

Alexander et Magnus regarde Max venir vers eux… ses ailes d’ange étendu derrière lui tendre ses mains vers les deux hommes les accueillants ici…pour leurs repos éternel dans la grâce des anges. 

L’ange Alexander et Magnus l’Ange déchu se sont retrouver au-delà de la mort. Au-delà de la vie… un amour inconditionnel…leur amour est si pur pour qu’il ne soit pas vécu. 

Leur amour qui laissera derrière eux…la culpabilité d’une famille qui n’a pas su le voir et qui a oublier que l’amour ne ce commande pas où que quand on aime on accepte de mourir au nom de cet amour. 

Ils pleureront la perte… et leur culpabilité jusqu’à ce que ce soit à leur tour de passé de l’autre côté. 


End file.
